


We've Met Before

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [70]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable Tony Stark, Attempted Kidnapping, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Minor Injuries, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Pre-Iron Man 1, Reckless Driving, Snarky Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mostly he should've called tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 17:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: 5 times Tony met an Avenger before he became Iron Man and the time they met as Avengers





	We've Met Before

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea, but I hope you enjoy it. I wasn't sure how to write the +1 bit, but hopefully, it's alright!
> 
> Carbonell -Maria Stark's maiden name in Earth 616
> 
> No clue why I included Tony's age (and the others) I just wanted to.
> 
> Sorry it's so dialogue heavy!

** **

**1: Bruce, 1987 -Tony 17/Bruce 18  
**

Tony had graduated from MIT only a few days ago, but he’d decided to go to the biggest and best science convention. He was planning on meeting his science idol, Doctor Bruce Banner. The younger genius had read everything that the doctor had ever published; he’d even annotated some of his work not out of spite or anything crude, but to show other possibilities if something somewhere was changed. In fact, the bigger bag in the backseat of Tony’s 1969 Chevy Impala was full of research papers and Tony’s ideas in the man’s field of science.

It took quite a bit of time before Tony could reach Doctor Banner’s station; Tony kept taking the wrong turn as he tried to locate the man or the doctor would be too busy and Tony would have to wait only to be pulled into another conversation as he corrected people. Then he finally saw his opportunity and moved over to talk to his science idol.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Excuse me, Doctor Banner?” The man looked up with a smile that made Tony blush, he fiddled with his glasses as he continued, “I…I umm was hoping I could talk to you about your work."  


“Of course,"  


“Umm, well, I’ve -sorry I’m usually not umm shy, but you see, umm, you’re like my idol. I’ve followed all of your work, I…I’ve actually got some ideas of my own, umm I took to adding things to your papers,” Bruce said nothing as the younger boy rambled, Tony reached to grab his back and show the doctor some of his ideas when someone pushed him out of the way. Tony almost landed on the floor but managed to catch himself and when he looked back over at Doctor Banner’s table, he found that a group of older (and taller) people were surrounding it, blocking him from seeing the older man and from Bruce seeing him.

Perhaps it was because he and his dad had been in a two-hour-long shouting match before Tony had come to the convention, but the smaller teenager decided to give up. He didn’t have it in him to fight through and see his idol. From what he knew, the man was probably upset about seeing someone get pushed away, but he wouldn’t bring it up and reprimand the group because he wasn’t that kind of man. And so, the genius grabbed his things and left for the hotel he was staying in.

**——LINE BREAK——**

He was sitting in the hotel lobby with a cup of coffee and was messing around with some of his own designs, he planned on making another bot like DUM-E only less stupid, he also had slowly developing plans to make an AI, when someone sat in the chair opposite him. He looked up, confusion and slight annoyance etched on his face when he froze. Wide eyes and slightly gaped mouth. He couldn’t think of anything to say, but thankfully the other man did, though it wasn’t what Tony was expecting.

“I swear I’m not stalking you!” It was Doctor Banner, “I’m staying here too and I saw you and I remembered how you got pushed out of the way earlier, I am so sorry about that and then you just disappeared and I was really annoyed because I was interested in what you were saying and I am so glad I’ve run into you!” The man rambled quickly,

“Doctor Banner…I suggest breathing.” Tony couldn’t help but say with a quiet chuckle as the man panted,

“Sorry, sorry!” He blushed, “I was wondering, if you were still up for it, if you wanted to show me your ideas?”  


“I’d love to!” Tony exclaimed with a grin, “I just have to go and get them, will you still be here?”  


“Of course,”

Returning several minutes later, Tony took out some of the research papers and began to explain with a happy smile and wild gestures, his ideas and ways Bruce could change his equations to get better results; surprisingly, the older doctor wasn’t offended, he was pleased and happily contributed to the discussion, agreeing in places.

“Doctor Banner-“  


“Please, call me Bruce,” he stated interrupting the young man before promptly smacking his own forehead, “I just realised I never asked your name,”  


“Sorry! I should’ve introduced myself earlier, I’m Tony.”  


“No last name?”  


“Tony Carbonell,"  


“It’s been lovely to meet you, Tony. I’ve really enjoyed this and I’d love for us to get together and run these experiments,”  


“Oh, Dr -_Bruce _I couldn’t ask you to-“  


“Please, Tony, had it not been for all this,” he waved his arms, gesturing to the research paper-covered table, “for all of your hard work, I wouldn’t have thought about any of this.”  


“I…umm…I’m honoured, I’d really like that, thank you.”  


“No. Thank _you, _Tony. This has been amazing. You’re so intelligent, I can’t wait to see your creations and read your papers.” Tony was blushing a bright crimson as he stuttered in embarrassment. 

They shortly went their own ways, Tony gave Bruce his number and Bruce promised to call sometime soon. But life happened and they never got round to meeting one another.

**2: Thor, 1991 -Tony 21**

He didn’t know what possessed him to drive around recklessly that night, but the sky had become dark and Tony felt the walls of his childhood home close in on him. He’d been packing up his parents belongings, planning on putting them in storage or just boxes as he cleared things out and covered the larger furniture. He really had no clue what he was going to do with anything, he just felt the need to go to Stark Manor and…say his goodbyes, he supposed. Say his goodbyes to his parents who had died several days ago. Before he knew it, Tony found himself gong into the garage, grabbing the keys to his dad’s favourite car and driving out of the garage knowing that somewhere, Howard Stark would be screaming at him because whilst the man loved everything but Tony, he especially loved his car. 

So as the clock struck midnight, announcing into the silent town that it was Christmas Day, Tony drove along the lifeless country roads, breaking every driving law as he flew on by well past the speed limit with his seat belt off and without a care for his safety. He wasn’t thinking at all, except that if he died, who would care? The Stark family wiped out in nine days.

Out of nowhere, light shot down mere meters in front of him, a deafening boom echoed throughout the silence of the night. Tony threw his foot down on the brake and the clutch, bringing it to a hasty emergency stop, but with his car travelling at such a dangerous speed, it wasn’t that simple. The car drifted too far and when the lights faded, Tony saw a figure right in front of the car, he turned to avoid the man and ended up on the verge to the right, his head smacking painfully against his steering wheel. He must’ve blacked out for a minute, next thing he knew, he was lying on his back beside his car with a large muscular blond in a weird costume -and was that a _hammer?-_ stood above him looking worried and apologetic. Briefly, Tony was reminded of a pouting golden retriever.

“Are you alright?” He asked stretching a hand out for Tony to grab as his eyes became focused,

“Sure,” Tony mumbled as the man pulled him to his feet,

“I apologise for landing in front of your vehicle, t’was not my intention.”  


“’s fine.”

“How can I repay my debt to you?”  


“Dude, it’s fine.” Tony muttered as he checked the car, there wasn’t any damage save for some scratches and a slight bump, he got into the front seat, “you need a lift?”  


“Nay, I couldn’t ask you for something after dishonourably injuring you.”  


“You are a strange one. Come on, I’ll drop you off somewhere, you’re in the bang smack middle of nowhere.”

Soon enough the large man was in the car and Tony was driving back to his parent's manor, much slower this time, though that was out of partial shock and possible concussion. 

“So…who exactly are you?”  


“I am Thor, the Son of Odin.”  


“Like the Norse God? Dude where do you role-play? Is it at a sex club, because I might have to visit.”  


“Nay, my friend, I am _the _god.”  


“No way.” Thor chuckled at Tony’s dumbfounded face, “show me something!”

“When your vehicle stops, I shall, my friend. Who are you the son of?” Tony guessed that was the supposed god’s way of asking his name,

“Er... Tony Stark.”

“Well, Son of Stark, I thank thee for giving me a lift.” Tony flinched at the indirect mention of his father and Thor sent a curious gaze his way, 

“So where am I dropping you off?”  


“…anywhere is fine. It has been a long time since I vacated to Midgard.”  


“You have nowhere to stay either, do you?”  


“Nay.”  


“You can stay with me if you want?” Tony asked shyly,

“That would be appreciated, my friend. Thank you.” Tony tried to shrug his appreciation off, the feeling of gratitude was odd and foreign when aimed his way. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

“May I enquire why there are boxes everywhere?”  


“Oh, I’m packing my parent’s stuff up,” Tony mumbled,

“Are they moving?”  


“…they…umm…they died nine days ago…” 

“My apologies, in all my years alive, the pain of losing a loved one never goes away. I am thankful to have not lost my mother and father, but I have seen many friends die on the battlefield.” Tony said nothing but gave a soft smile and patted Thor’s arm.

“So…you’re _really _a god?”  


“That I am,” Thor answered as the two sat outside sharing a beer looking up at the starry sky, the cut on Tony’s head, from his car accident, was bandaged.

“Could…umm…never mind.” Tony mumbled,

“Would you like me to show you?”  


“Yes, please. I…it’s not that I don’t believe you, I mean you landed in front of me out of a weird rainbow cloud, but umm…I’m a scientist so…things like this kind of contradict everything I know.”  


“T’is not a problem, my friend.” 

And then the sky lit up as Thor called lightning down with Mjölnir high above his head; Tony’s face was one of awe.

“That’s amazing,” He gasped,

“Thank you, my friend.”

“So why’d you come down to Earth?” Tony asked changing the subject as he took a gulp of his beer,

“Heimdall sent me. Something about stopping an accident from happening, I was confused as to why I needed to stop it, but being his typical evasive and cryptic self, he merely stated that should this incident happen, there would be no hope for the future.’  


“Oh. Was not expecting that.”  


“Aye.”  


“Well, did you do it?”  


“I have no clue, Anthony.” That was a first and whilst Tony wasn’t a huge fan of his full name being used, he didn’t mention it, after all the kind and soft tone Thor said it in was a large difference compared to Howard’s vicious tone, “however, I believe that Heimdall knew where to send me and knew that I’d stop whatever it was from happening without needing to know.”  


“Fair enough. Are you staying the night?”  


“Your generosity has no bounds, my friend.”  


“Is that a yes?” He asked shyly, for some reason he wanted the god to stay, he liked him,

“I shall.”  


“Great!” Tony led the god to the room he could stay in, “I’ll probably be up and about, I don’t sleep, if you need anything ask me and umm, good night!” 

**——LINE BREAK——**

When the genius woke the next day, Thor was gone. The only sign that the god had been _real _was the rune and symbol covered silver ring that sat on Tony’s bedside table. 

He never went anywhere without the ring, he never learned what the symbols meant either, but he had a feeling it was about protection. So the ring lived on a chain around his neck. 

Tony made himself a cup of coffee and opened the newspaper he came across an article announcing a car crash from earlier that morning. It was the same road that Tony had been driving recklessly on and it happened about five minutes after Thor’s arrival. In the article, it mentioned that had there been another car, no one would’ve survived. He thought back to the what Thor had said, that he’d arrived to prevent something, part of him couldn’t help but think he’d been the one Thor was supposed to save…

“Pfft, as if.” He muttered to himself, “my death wouldn’t bring about the end of the future.”

**3: Clint, 1996 -Tony 26/Clint 25**

He was walking down the street, grumbling because Happy couldn’t get to him thanks traffic, meaning he had to walk to the car, to then wait in traffic with his bodyguard/driver. To be fair to Happy, he was the opposite of his namesake and it was Tony’s idea to head to him instead of wait. Which was probably the first signal that Tony shouldn’t.

Tony was a block away from the car when rough hands grabbed him and pulled him harshly into the dirty alleyway he was passing. He struggled in their tight grasp as they pulled him unwillingly towards a car that was waiting at the end. He managed to break away for a second, only to be tackled to the ground, before he knew what was happening, a hand pulled his hair and his head was being smashed into the ground. Dazing him as he felt a liquid trickle down his face. They pulled him towards the car and shoved him into the boot, he was barely conscious, which allowed the men to tie his wrists together behind his back and then his ankles before slapping a piece of duct tape across his mouth. Glassy eyes stared up at them as they stared back down at him before slamming the boot shut and locking him in eternal darkness. 

Happy was going to kill him.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Agent Coulson, this is Agent Barton. I’m afraid I’m going to be late for our little rendezvous…uhuh…yeah, I got a good reason…just seen the end of a kidnapping…stop yelling…uhuh…not that I’d listen had you said no…yeah…should I bring the victim back to base? No. Okay…yeah, check-in soon.” 

**——LINE BREAK——**

He kicked at the door of the boot, he wanted to make noise, _maybe _see if it would alert people to the fact that _there was a body in the boot of someone’s car_. He twisted around when he spotted the panel full of wires that would lead to the brake lights, it was difficult to open the panel as he had couldn’t see behind him, but once he got it off and ripped the wires out, he turned once again. It was another struggle given his ankles were tied together but he managed to push the lights out and stuck the toe of his shoes out.

The car came to a sudden stop after a harsh turn that had Tony releasing a muffled yelp. Blinking rapidly at the sudden burst of light as the trunk was opened, his abductors grabbed him and threw him to the ground.

“You are easily the most annoying person I’ve ever had to kidnap,” one of them growled as he kicked Tony in the stomach. The genius braced himself for more pain, eyes squeezed shut, only to feel no pain. He peeked up through one eye and saw a sandy-haired blond beating his captors up.

“Hey, you alright, man?” The blond asked holding a hand out for Tony, who was still curled in a ball, hesitantly, he took the hand, “ah, shit, you don’t look so good.” The man said inspecting Tony’s bloody face and the way he was holding his stomach,

“Jus’ want to go home,” Tony muttered,

“We should wait for the cops, they’re on their way.”  


“Fine.”

“C’mon, you sit down in my car, I’ll wait out here. Keep an eye on those two and all.” Tony merely nodded and got hold of his phone from Clint, who’d gotten it out of the abductees pockets. He called Happy and told him of the situation, the driver was not impressed. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Police arrived, statements were made and given, arrests were made and Tony was done. He was fed up and exhausted, he hadn’t slept for two days and he had things to do.

“Mr Stark, you’re free to go, would you like one of us to take you?” The leading police officer asked and Clint hastily intercepted as he saw the look on Tony’s face,

“I can take him."  


“If that’s alright with Mr Stark…” the man asked not at all happy with Clint, yet Tony nodded.

“You never told me your name.”  


“That is true."  


“Nor why you helped me."

“That is also true.” Clint could practically _hear _Tony’s bitch-face,

“Will you tell me your name and why you helped?”  


“Well, I’m Clint Barton, probably shouldn’t have told you my surname but you’d probably search me up when I drop you home.” Tony nodded, “and I helped you because I saw them kidnapping you and it’s somewhat my job to help people.” Well, it wasn’t a total lie.

“Okay.”  


“Okay?”  


“Yeah.”

“You alright?”  


“No.” Clint was surprised by the answer, Tony Stark didn’t seem like the kind of man to say when he wasn’t ok, which was true, “but I don’t think I’ve ever been ‘alright’.”  


“…wanna talk about it?” Clint asked awkwardly and Tony snorted in amusement,

“No. Thanks, but no. I don’t…” 

“Yeah, I get it.”

They pulled up at his Malibu home and Tony got out, shaking Clint’s hand as he went. Looking past Tony, the spy could see a black man striding towards the Tony in an Air Force uniform and a larger man in a black suit and a frown.

“Thank you for your help Clint, I really appreciate it. I owe you one.” He then smirked, “you can be the first person to say that Tony Stark has a debt to pay.” Clint chuckled,

“You don’t owe me anything, keep safe, Tony.”  


“You too.”

**4: Natasha, 2003 -Nat 19/Tony 33**

As the short genius exited the bar, he heard a strange noise around the corner of the building. Curious, he went to investigate and found a young redheaded woman fighting three -_three_\- large men in black. He grabbed the gun that Happy insisted he carry around when he was on his own and pointed it at one of them.

“Let her go!” He shouted and the group froze, he noticed that the young woman didn’t seem scared, more annoyed if anything, 

“Grab him.” The man in charge growled to one of the others, but as one of them approached Tony, the genius moved the gun down and shot him in his kneecap. The man fell to the ground with a shout and the fighting ensued as Tony was dragged into it.

His gun ended up across the ground and he resorted to his mixed martial arts. Whilst he had skill, they had size and strength backing them up. Soon Tony found himself on the ground groaning as one of the men threw him against one of the big metal bins in the alleyway, his head smacking painfully against the concrete as he fell to the ground.

As the man fighting him pulled Tony to his feet, hands wrapping around his throat, his cinnamon eyes caught sight of the redhead grabbing Tony’s gun and shooting all the men. He didn’t see where the bullets hit, but he had a good idea when they all fell to the ground and didn’t move again. With the man holding him up gone, Tony slid to the floor again dazed. 

“You need the hospital,” Tony muttered as he regained control of his body and looked at the injured woman,

“No.”  


“Yes.”  


“I do not like hospitals.”  


“That makes two of us.” Tony sighed, “come on, I’ll fix up your injuries, I can’t just leave someone who’s injured.” She hesitated but nodded and let Tony lead her to his car, “I’ve got first aid kits at my house, I can fix you up there _or _grab my kit and fix you up at your home _or _if you’ve got one.”  


“I have one at my hotel.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

“First time in America?” He asked as he cleaned her bloody knuckles,   


“How did you know?”  


“Genius.” He smirked, “well, not all of us Americans beat up foreigners.”  


“And I suppose not all Americans join a fight and help out foreigners?” He grinned at her, placing bandages over her bruised knuckles,

“Are you alright? Need me to call anyone?”  


“I am fine, thank you.”  


“You’re a good shot.” 

“So are you.”  


“Weapons manufacturer,” Tony muttered with a shrug and the redhead noted that he didn’t seem happy with the fact,

“This your gun?”

“Yeah. You can keep it if you want.”  


“It is a good weapon. Remarkable creation.”  


“Thank you,” he murmured genuinely, “most people don’t compliment my designs, say it’ll only feed my ego.”  


“It is a weapon worth gratitude. Unlike any I have used -_seen _before.” He didn’t mention her mistake,

“Well, it’s the only one to exist, so you can have it. Don’t sell it to the black market though.” He said as a joke but he was serious too,

“I won’t.”

“Well, you’re all cleaned up. I should probably go and sort myself out at home-“  


“Allow me.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

She never gave him her name and he never gave her his, but Tony knew she’d realise who he was if she hadn’t already. 

**5: Steve, 2008 -Tony 38**

Tony sat on a bench in the park, he stared unseeingly at the lake in front of him, mind swarming with thoughts. Tomorrow he was going to Vegas for an award ceremony he could care less about, then the day after he was going to Afghanistan for a weapons demonstration for two days and then he had a presentation a day after that in somewhere and another one after in someplace.

And he was tired. So _so _tired. Too much was going on and he hated every single bit of it, he didn’t want to continue making weapons, he hadn’t wanted to ever since he inherited the company, but Obadiah always changed the subject whenever he mentioned it and there was little chance of him being able to bring it up to the board. 

To make matters worse, he was being bombarded with things to do today and it was too much. It was his birthday and no one remembered or cared. So he’d switched his phone off and run off to the park to relax and think.

**——LINE BREAK——**

The blond man had run past him about five times before coming to a stop and approaching him; his deep voice startling Tony from his thoughts.

“Sir?”

“Huh? Yeah. Hi.” Tony stammered,

“I was just wondering if you were alright?"  


“Sure. I’m fine.” He plastered his press smile on his face but the blond saw straight through it,

“I don’t think you are, sir. I know it’s not my place, but truth be told, you look like your contemplating jumping into the lake and not resurfacing.”  


“If only it would be so easy,” Tony muttered under his breath, believing the man wouldn’t hear, yet he did,

“Do you…do you want to talk about it? I mean, I know I’m a stranger but I’ve been told that it’s sometimes easier to talk to strangers than people you know.” Tony looked hesitant, like he wanted to accept the man’s suggestion but also feeling uncomfortable to do so, “honestly, I wouldn’t mind. It’s been a while since I’ve had a good chat.”  


“If you're sure…I’d appreciate it.” 

“I’m Steve by the way,” he said as the two got up and headed to the closest coffee shop, shaking hands as they moved, “Steve Rogers.”   


“Parents a Captain America fan?”  


“Something like that.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tony.”  


“You too, Tony.” Steve smiled.

**——LINE BREAK——**

“I’m just fed up, you know? There’s too much to do and all I want is just a little break. I just want a break and the only way to get one is to literally turn off communications and sneak out of my own home.”

“That must be difficult. I can’t imagine not having time to myself.”  


“Yeah, it’s not the best. To make things worse, it’s so…I’m so alone. My best friend is never here, he’s in the air force -colonel, I’m proud of him, but he’s the only friend I’ve ever really had. I mean my assistant, she’s lovely and doesn’t put up with my bullshit, but she’s my employee. Not my friend, something she likes to clarify all the time. My godfather, he’s just…he’s very work focused and tends to only talk with me when he wants something. I…I hate being alone but alone is all I know.” Steve reached across and placed his hand on Tony’s,

“I’m really sorry you feel that way, Tony. I get what you mean, I’ve been alone for a long time, my best friend died and he was all I really knew. I’m trying to come to terms with things, but it’s difficult.”  


“Yeah. Sorry about your friend,” Steve just smiled gently and removed his hand, “I’m guessing you were close.” The blond nodded,

“He was my brother in all but blood. We knew each other for years, he was always there for me. Believe it or not but I used to be a scrawny little thing,”  


“You? No way.”   


“Yeah, tiny. I was also fighting bullies and well, being small, it was difficult but Bucky was always there to back me up.”  


“My Rhodey was like that. We met in university, I was only fourteen -genius kid- and he was my roommate. He once punched this jerk for making fun of me.”  


“You miss him,” it wasn’t a question,

“All the time. I just wish he’d at least call me more often, I mean it’s my birthday today and…well, it would’ve been nice to get a call or a text wishing me a good one.”  


“Wait -it’s your birthday?”  


“Yeah. Pretty sad, right?”  


“Well, I know I’m not the one you want to hear this from, but happy birthday, Tony.”  


“Thank you, Steve.” 

The blond even paid for their many coffees, much to Tony’s surprise and after hours of talking with each other, they reluctantly separated ways. Neither could remember the last time they’d had such an enjoyable interaction with another. 

“I get back from a demonstration in Afghanistan in three days, we could meet up again. Here?”  


“Same time?”  


“Yeah…”  


“I’d like that Tony,”  


“Me too, Steve. See you soon.”  


“You too.” They went their separate ways, neither knowing they wouldn’t see the other until 2012.

**+1: Everyone, 2012**

With Loki captured, the Avengers stood together on the Helicarrier, Fury went to introduce Tony to them, only to be cut off before he could speak.

“Doctor Banner. Good to see you again, I love the way you turn into a huge rage monster, though I’m a little upset you never called,” everyone looked confused at what Tony said but the genius was focusing on the other genius. Bruce looked sheepish and fiddled with his glasses,

“I…well, I found out that you were Tony _Stark _and I thought you were pulling a prank on me, so I…well, didn’t call.” Tony looked a bit sad at the revelation but he understood,

“That’s why I used my mum’s maiden name and not my real one.”  


“You got rid of your glasses,” Bruce commented, changing the subject and it was Tony’s turn to look shy,

“Yeah, they were reading glasses, I only wear them in privacy.”  


“Well you suited them then, I can only imagine you suit them still,” Bruce muttered with a smile that Tony reciprocated before he turned to Thor, who was grinning.

“You know,” he pulled a necklace that had a silver ring on it from under his shirt, “the one time I didn’t wear this, I ended up held captive in Afghanistan for three months. Learned to always wear it when I got home.” Thor was still grinning as he moved over and squeezed Tony in a hug, 

“Anthony, I have missed you! I wish I had visited when I came down a few years ago, but I was busy.”  


“No worries, big guy, it’s just nice to see you again.” Tony murmured patting his arm and waiting until Thor released him.

“When you didn’t come back and meet me three days after we met, I was pissed.” Steve started, “until I read the newspaper and saw that not only had I been talking to Tony _Stark, _you were also missing.”  


“Sorry about that Steve, I went to meet you when I got back, but you seemed to have picked a new place to run.”  


“Yeah, I guess I got annoyed and wanted a change.”  


"Fair enough,” They shared a smile and shook hands.

He turned to Natasha, who was watching without expression, though Tony saw how she had jutted her hip out, presenting a very familiar one-of-a-kind gun. The genius smirked.

“In my defence, when we _first _met, you weren’t even twenty and when we met next I _was_ dying.”

“It’s good to see you again, Tony.” She murmured and that was that.

**——LINE BREAK——**

It wasn’t until the Chitauri had been released that Clint and Tony met once more, they shared knowing grin.

“Better clench up, Legolas.”  


“Sorry I wasn’t around to save you last time you got kidnapped,"  


“As you should be.” Tony joked as he placed Clint on top of a building before flying off to the sound of the archer’s laughter.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Perhaps it was a good thing that they’d all met prior to Iron Man’s creation and the Avenger’s. Soon the Avengers were moving into the newly named Avengers Tower and they were all good friends, a family of broken people, who learned to trust one another.

They were the Avengers and nothing would break them apart; not Ultron, not Bucky Barnes and definitely not the Accords.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com) feel free to say hi or something!
> 
> Anyway,  
Thank you for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed this,  
Please leave a kudos and a comment  



End file.
